Adventures in Minecraft, MLP crossover: special series!
by popopo8776
Summary: This is the same story as the other one with the same name, except, this is several years in the future. Note that the other story isn't done yet, this is just where that one leads up to at one point. A group of people called "The Darkness" plan to destroy all of reality, and reform it, using the offspring of the most powerful living things as energy. Will our heroes stop it?
1. Children of Harmony

RAIM/MLP crossover, special story arc

Chapter 1 - Children of Harmony

Me: This will be the longest story arc I have ever written, it will also be the most action packed and suspenseful one. Though you may become extremely confused (unless you watch doctor who, then in that case it will make sense) because of the time periods. Stay with me though...

Somewhere in space and time and the fabric of reality...

"Everything is coming together perfectly, all that is left is the children" said a woman watching multiple television monitors. A man walked into the room and said "The scouts are ready to commence retrieval of the children" the woman grinned and started laughing, she then said "Those three idiots never knew their entire lives have been orchestrated since the very beginning. It all started with that dimwit Robert, then came Tid, and lastly Itachi" the woman then started laughing maniacally. After a while longer of laughing, the woman sat down, frowned and said "Though not all threats haven't been eliminated... There is still them. But no matter, Commence retrieval!" She then spun around slowly in her chair and continued watching the monitors.

It was a normal morning in Equestria, the suns glistening rays over the horizon refracted off of the Crystal Heart in the Crystal Empire causing a large rainbow to span atop the scenery. After the war ended and Luna was defeated, the world was finally at peace. The dream of a world with no war whatsoever was finally achieved.

I had just woken up that morning, I stood up out of bed, stretched, yawned, and went and took a shower. After I was done taking a shower, I got dressed and walked over to the balcony. I stood there taking a deep breath of fresh air as I watched the sun beautifully rise over the horizon, signaling another peaceful day in Equestria. I took one last look at the sun rise before I walked downstairs into the kitchen. As I walked into the kitchen I swung around in front of Vinyl and kissed her on the lips saying "Morning my beautiful angel" she blushed heavily as she kissed me back saying "Good morning my handsome devil" I had a small chuckle as I asked her "So where are the two monsters?" She smiled saying "They are upstairs playing with there toys, breakfast is almost ready, could you bring them down here?" I laughed "Will do". I walked up the stairs and went into Adam and Concordia's room to see the two playing around. I watched them for a few seconds thinking 'They are already three years old, yet it feels like it was so recent' I picked them up and carried them down stairs. When I went back into the kitchen I set the two of them in their high chairs, and walked back over to Vinyl.

After we were finished eating breakfast, I again hugged my wife from behind, resting my head over her shoulder as we swayed looking at the countryside scenery through our window. I said to her "I think I might have, but have I ever told you that it was a great idea moving out here?" Vinyl nodded and replied "It was a great thing, you coming to this world, and into my life in the first place" I smiled hearing that. As I was looking at the clouds in the distance... I noticed something. They had all gone still, frozen in suspended animation in the sky. I looked at Vinyl to see that she also was paused. I let go of her, but as I walked away I grasped my heart as a sharp pain went through me, it hurt like nothing else before. I knelt to the ground "Something is wrong, I have no wounds, no illnesses" i hen fell face flat on the tile flooring. I looked up at the kids to see several men in black jumpsuits taking them away. I reached out saying "No!" As I was motionless, unable to move, or help in anyway. I just lied there helpless. They then disappeared as I lied there, almost in tears. A few seconds later everything resumed. Vinyl upon noticing me on the ground, helped me up asking "What happened?" I just continued staring blankly at where the kids were saying "I couldn't save them, I coul... dnt... save..." Vinyl then asked me frantically " Save who from what?" I turned to her and said "They took them, our kids, and...and I couldn't save them" Vinyl then let me go as she searched around the house at a very fast speed. A few minutes later Vinyl came back to the kitchen and said "They are gone, both of them" she then started to cry, as I walked up to her and embraced her, petting her head.

After an hour or so, a sound that I had not heard in a very long time suddenly echoed throughout the house, the familiar whirring noise only signaled the arrival of one person and one person only. Then the blue box appeared right smack in the center of the living room. The door to the box opened revealing none other than the Doctor Whooves himself. He looked at me dead in the eye and said with a serious voice and a frown on his face "Get in, your life and millions of billions of others depend on what will soon happen" Vinyl and I then walked into the blue box as it disappeared into nothing.

As we got going I asked The Doctor "Does this have anything to do with the fact that my children were just kidnapped?" He nodded his head saying "This has almost everything to do with that, but yours aren't the only ones" the sharp pain in my chest happened again as I fell to the floor, tightly grasping the area of where my heart was. Doctor Whooves nodded as he started inputting coordinates into the TARDIS. Then the place shook wildly as we were being transported through space. The shaking stopped as the doors to the TARDIS opened, allowing Tid, Rarity and Itachi to walk in. Vinyl helped me back onto my feet as the pain increased to excruciating levels. I winced in pain, everyone then came towards me to try to help. As Doctor Whooves came over I said "Doctor, forget about me, I know what is going on, go to my dimension, sixteen years ago" he nodded as he ran over to the control panels flipping switches as we were about two teleport to another dimension. As The Doctor flipped the last switch the place rocked even wilder than before as we were breaking through the fabric of reality. After a few seconds it stopped again. The door to the TARDIS opened. The teeth in my mouth started to grow sharper as the infernal rage that I was keeping pent up inside of me was growing larger and trying to get out. I looked at Whooves and said "In that nearby overgrown apartment complex, on the fourth floor, you will find a emerald amulet... Grab it... And if you see a scientist... Grab him too... Quick before I tear this place apart" he nodded, changed into his human form and ran as fast as he could. I then looked at Tid and said "Restrain me at all costs, until he gets back with that amulet" Tid nodded and helped everyone restrain me.

As minutes passed by, my slowly changing form was becoming even more and more apparent. As they were holding me down, Vinyl asked me "I thought you had rid yourself of the darkness?" I nodded, trying my hardest to speak clearly under all of the pain, I said "I did... But when I rid myself of the darkness within myself... It became a side effect that I can hardly contain my madness and rage anymore... Now of days it only takes setting me off, to almost go into my rage form." "So what is this amulet you sent him after?" "It helps me keep myself under control... He better return with it fast". The pain continued to grow as I tried harder to hold the rage back from taking control. About five minutes later, I said "It's too late... I can't keep it back!" I was then enveloped by the cloak of green and black energy. My face was the last thing to be enveloped as I was now being controlled by a blind rage. I was in so much darkness, I couldn't see. As I was looking around the blackness that I was now hovering in, two large white eyes appeared. I yelled out to it "What are you?" It laughed "I am the rage you contain within yourself, I am the madness that rises from your fear. I am the embodiment of rage itself!" I replied to it "Release me from this darkness!" It smiled and said "Don't you want to save your precious kids, if so, hand yourself, your soul and mind over to my control, and I shall help you save them" "Never! If I do that you will destroy everything in your path!" It laughed a lot more and said "It is either you save your kin, or you save everything else, your choice" I then saw a glimmer of shining light in the distance and said "How about both!" I then took back control, as the rage died down back inside of me.

My vision cleared revealing the amulet that was now around my neck. I looked at Doctor Whooves and said "You found it" he nodded and replied "I also found this person, when you were talking about a scientist, I didn't know you meant this guy" Sideline then walked up and said "Long time no see!" The Doctor then said "Found this guy half dead and illness killing him in a lab. I gave him a miracle cure and he stood right back up" Sideline then asked The Doctor "It's happening isn't it?" He nodded. I then looked at the both of them and asked "Excuse me, but how do you two know each other?" Sideline then said with a grin "Well, remember when you first saw me and everyone else? The explosion was the result of a failed time traveling experiment, this guy here kind-of helped us" I nodded and asked "Now what is it you are taking about, what is happening?" Sideline looked at me with a serious expression and said "Well, over the coarse of training Ethan and Gaara, I had been approached by several people, attempting to get me to hand over them, saying that they were a 'threat' or that they were 'special' The Doctor then approached me and told me what was going on, and will happen" confused, I replied "I barely understood what you said, but, ok" Sideline looked back at The Doctor and said "Stupid just like the rest of humans" I continued scratching my head and asked one final question "What do you mean the rest of humans?" Sideline smiled rhetorically and said "With my brain and knowledge, did you seriously think I was human? I am the same as this guy here, I just happened to live on this planet, in this dimension, that's all" I tilted my head in shock and confusion.

The Doctor then said "I think that's enough mind warping confusion for one day, now let's find all of your kids shall we?" The Doctor then did a long expansive DNA search through space, and after an hour or so said "This is strange, I can't find any trace of them anywhere, the TARDIS says they must be outside the fabric of space and time... But that is impossible" Tid then asked demandingly "So you are saying they are dead?!" The Doctor shook his head frantically "All I am saying is that they are in between dimensions somewhere, they are nowhere, I can't track or find them" "Is there any way of finding them?" Sideline thought for a second and said "We would have to go through and search every rip in space or on a planet to pinpoint a location" The Doctor corrected him saying "Or we could attempt to trace the residual energy from where the kids were kidnapped" "Or that, I thought my way would be more adventurous" I looked at Sideline "We are looking for time, not adventure" The Doctor said to all of us "We are going to go back a few seconds before they were kidnapped, and try to see if we can spot any insignia or markings on the men who captured them, no one, and I mean no one will interfere with the events, or try to stop them, they were kidnapped, you can't change it... Got it?!" We all nodded. The Doctor replied "Good, now let's get a move on".

We arrived back at Vinyl an I's house about a minute before Adam and Concordia were kidnapped. The door to the TARDIS opened as all of us stood there and watched as the events of that morning unfolded. A few seconds passed as it happened again, everything froze, followed by four men in black outfits appearing out of nowhere. As Sideline observed the men appear, he suddenly blurted out "They are using a split second temporal displacement to slip through a crack in reality, and by creating a stasis moment in time, they are able to keep that displacement going for as long as they please" The Doctor nodded replying "Couldn't have said it any better myself... Wait... I know those uniforms" I looked at him and asked "And? Who are they?" The Doctor frowned "A cult led by a deranged woman who believes she can bring peace to the universe, through its complete destruction. But to destroy the entire universe, you need power, a lot of power" that is when the figures disappeared. We waited a bit longer until the past versions of ourselves disappeared before we went to retrace the energy.

After analyzing the wave energy, Doctor Whooves turned to us and said "Unfortunately, I couldn't get a trace of any location. I guess we have to do this the old fashioned way" Tid looked at him and asked back "Old fashioned way?" Sideline smiled and replied "Using the information we have... Which is almost nothing... It can take a few months to a few years until we can trace this back" I slammed my fist on the wall "We don't have that long! I need to find them... I swore I would protect them, but I couldn't save them" I started to cry. Tid then asked "What do we need to do?" The Doctor scowled and said "We have to resort to asking, finding connections, patterns, connect the dots" Sideline frowned adding "We need to hunt them down."

Back, somewhere in reality...

The strange woman was still watching the monitors, when the man walked back in and said "We have retrieved the children" the hearing those words, woman grinned as she thought 'One more step, just one last step, and I win' she looked at the man standing at the doorway and said demandingly "Lure them in, lay the crumbs out for them to find" the man nodded "Yes ma'am, right away" and walked off.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: And so it begins, muahahahahaha! I think I might need two of myself just to absorb the full awesomeness of this moment *gets in TARDIS*

Few seconds later...

Me: other me now we shall laugh about how awesome this is. (Laughing in unison) hahahahaha!

*high five*

Me: Oh crap that created a parad...

*nothing*


	2. The Hunt Begins

RAIM/MLP crossover, special story arc.

Chapter 2 - The Hunt Begins

Me: You thought things heated up in the last chapter, well you haven't seen anything yet...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A month or so later, west of Equestria, somewhere within the Machine Imperium of Inquestria...

We find two men in the middle of a heated battle...

The two men hit each other with an equally powerful punch sending each other flying backwards "You're good for someone not of this plane" said one of them, "I could say the same about you, we are equally powerful, join us" replied the other. The first man started laughing hysterically as the cloak he was wearing started to burn up as he exerted power. Once the cloak burned away completely, the other man scowled, seeing who he was, and said "You! So that's why you came after me"...

(My viewpoint)

"Equal in strength, did you say? That's funny. Just tell me where my kids are and how to get there, and we can end this right now" I said. The other guy then threw off his disguise and said "I guess there is no more need for disguises" it was revealed that he was a man/machine hybrid. I laughed and said "I guess I don't need to hold back anymore" I then increased my power sharply, sending me into my ultimate form. The man's metal arm turned into a laser cannon. He almost immediately charged it up and fired it at me. I held out my hand and absorbed it saying "Is that all?" I then fired it back at him, sending him into a nearby building. The man stood back up, looked at me, then attempted to escape me. I sprinted in front of him and grabbed him by the head. He looked at me shocked, and confused. I said to him "No use running, now before I crush your skull, tell me all that I need to know" I tightened my grip on his head, causing him to squeal in pain. The man then said "Alright, I'll speak! The children are in a trans-dimensional, void base. It exists outside reality. The only way to get to it, is a void ship, or some other dimension traveling device" I nodded "Good, now here are my last few questions. Who do you work for and what plans does the person have for them?" He shook his head "Her name is..." Suddenly a high voltage shock electrocuted him, killing him before he could reveal anything else. I threw his body on the ground saying "Damn it" then Slenderpony appeared, I looked at him and said "Tell Whooves, that another one was silenced" Slenderpony nodded then said in to me in thought "I found another connection, in Heliopolis, also, it is completely impossible to travel in the void without a void ship" Slenderpony disappeared, as I slowly shook my head saying "This is taking too long" then out of nowhere I heard a voice saying "Exactly what I was thinking" I turned around, to see a woman standing there, wearing the same uniform as all of the people that we have been tracking down, she continued talking saying "This process is taking far too long, so I am going to make the incentive that much more enticing. Let's see how much we will have to take to make you move faster" the lady then disappeared. I shrugged it off and continued back to the house to get supplies for my next trip to Heliopolis.

When I got back to the house, I noticed that the front door was already open. I slowly pushed it open, being ready for anything that would pop out at me. When the door was all the way open, I dropped everything, seeing that the house had been ransacked, everything was trashed. I ran inside searching high and low for Vinyl, to no avail, she was nowhere, there weren't any notes or anything even telling me where she is, but the one thing that struck me as odd was the fact that, I knew they could easily kidnapp someone if they wanted too... So why was the house messed up, unless they were looking for something. Then the woman showed up again saying "Enough incentive for you?" I then yelled "What have you done with her!" The woman replied smiling "Nothing, no harm will come to her, I promise, that is, unless you hurry up" she vanished again. As I was getting enraged, an idea hit me but it would require a lot of energy and magic to pull it off, but that wouldn't be a problem.

I teleported to the TARDIS and asked Sideline "If multiple super powered beings, from different dimensions were to join together, and think or focus on locating a single thing, could it be accomplished?" Sideline looked at me and said "Sure, but.. Wait, you're not seriously thinking of..." I interrupted "Getting several super powered beings to join together from several dimensions to locate the void base... Yes" "But that could tear reality wide open!" I shook my head "Would you rather lose, and them do it for us? I think the universe is worth the risk, don't you?" Sideline sighed asking "Who are you recruiting for this, because by super powerful, for this kind of task it would require almost godlike power" I smiled and said out "Doctor, set course for my dimension, I need to speak to a few people, oh and TRANS-MAT the others in here, we need everyone for this" The Doctor looked at me and said "I don't listen to people who don't have a fez on" Sideline handed me a fez, I puts the fez on my head and said "Please?" The Doctor nodded and started flipping all of the switches. Eventually, Tid, Itachi, Inoichi, Slenderpony and the rest of my gang, Shining Armor, Flash Sentry, and Zecora appeared in the TARDIS. But right before we were about to leave, we heard a knock on the door. Shining armor opened it up, revealing Twenty Ten, Neon and Octavia. Neon then said "I am sorry, but you aren't going on this alone, we are going to" The Living Tombstone then said "I, and the rest of Twenty Ten all made a deal, that we would back you up when you need help, so, here we are" I smiled at the fact they all cared enough to come and help me in the most difficult of times. After they got in, as Shining Armor was shutting the door, a blue pony put her hoof in the door and said "I am going too" it was Rainbow Dash. I slightly frowned asking "Why do you care what happens?" Rainbow Dash frowned and said "I know what I did was terrible and unforgivable, and nothing can change that, but I feel this is the only way I can redeem myself, and repay you for what I have done" I sighed and said "Welcome aboard" she smiled and walked through the door. We shut the door for the last time, and then prepared for take off.

Before we took off, The Doctor Tid and I stood in front of everybody, about to give a pre-battle speech. I looked over everyone and said "Well everyone, this is it, the all or nothing moment has arrived. What we are about to do, is almost suicide, we will be up against the toughest foes, they have technology and abilities beyond anything you can imagine... Hell we don't even know where they are yet, but none the less. What we will be doing is traveling to multiple dimensions recruiting very powerful people to get us to where we are supposed to be... Tid" Tid cleared his throat and said "Seeing that this is a suicide mission, many of you will not make it back, so those of you who want to back out, speak now" everyone was silent. Tid continued "Ok, now I am passing this off to The Doctor he is going to explain what is going to happen..." Shining Armor interjected saying "I think I speak for everyone when I say that we don't need to know where we are going, because we will follow and help you wherever" they all nodded. The Doctor smirked and said "Brilliant, now everyone hold on, this is going to get bumpy" we then took off headed for another dimension.

We arrived a few seconds later to my dimension, I proceeded to gather Setosorcerer, Herobrine, otherworld Tid and Notch together. I explained to them the plan. They were all to, when I give the signal, focus on a single idea, the location of the woman I saw. I showed them a mental image of her, and they memorized it. Setosorcerer and the rest of my original group even agreed to help me fight when the time comes. I had never felt more important and confident in my entire life. Right before I got onto the TARDIS, Ethan walked up to me and said "See you on the other side" I nodded "Can't wait" I stepped into the TARDIS shutting the door behind me. We then traveled to Tid and Itachi's dimension as they gathered their powerful people together and recruited them. After we recruited everyone we needed, we all got ready for what would be the fight of our lives, the fight for our lives, and the fight that would decide the future of everyone else's lives.

Right before we commenced the ritual, we announced teams, there would be five teams. We all gathered in the largest of the TARDIS's infinite amount of rooms, as Tid, Sideline, Neon, Slenderpony and I stood in front.

The Doctor then said "As you all know, this base that we are going to is most likely going to be fairly large, so we are splitting up into five teams. First team, led by Tid, includes Itachi, Inoichi, Shining Armor, Flash Sentry, and Rainbow Dash. Second team, led by me, will include Sideline, that's it. Third team, led by Neon, will include all of Twenty Ten and Octavia. Fourth team, led by Slenderpony, includes Mist, Mirror, Stratos, and Zecora. Lastly, Fifth team, led by Robert, includes his previous group from his dimension, which will also be split into sub groups later. Got it?" Everyone nodded. Sideline stepped up and said "Now everyone get ready for the ritual, we commence in an hour".

As everyone left, The Doctor asked me "So what are your groups?" I replied to him "Yogscast will be by themselves. Other world Tid and his son Gaara, along with Alyssa will be with first team. I will lead a team of Ethan, Sky, Toby, Deadlox and Aviator and The Moderator. Captain Sparklez, and Bebopvox will be with third team. And everyone else will be led by Setosorcerer" The Doctor nodded and walked away. I followed him back to the center room of the TARDIS where we began preparations for the ritual. As I was walking I thought to myself 'Hold on Vinyl, I will be there for you and the kids in no time flat'.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: I cannot wait. This is turning out to be a battle royale. If you don't know who or how the Minecraft characters became affiliated with me, or who they are in general, be sure to read my Robert's adventures in Minecraft series.


	3. The Ritual, War is Declared

RAIM/MLP crossover special story arc

Chapter 3 - The Ritual, War is declared

Me: part three of this heated story arc...

An hour after the last chapter...

All of us were gathered around the main control room of the TARDIS, when Inoichi said out in telepathic thought to everyone who would be involved in the ritual "Is everyone ready?" Everyone confirmed back, when Inoichi said "Ready, Now!" We all thought strongly about one thing, the location of the woman I saw, focusing all of our magic towards scanning the whole of everything for a precise location. Usually to perform this level of magic ritual would require an immense amount of energy that no normal person would have, that is why we have the strongest of multiple dimensions banding together with us to perform this huge feat. Itachi, Tid, The Doctor, Sideline, Zecora, Mist and I were the strongest, available people of the dimension we were in. Of my original pixel dimension, Otherworld Tid, Notch, Setosorcerer, Ethan, Herobrine, and Gaara were the strongest living of that world. Of Normal Tid's world... I don't know who is the strongest that he chose. But all at once we all were focusing the entirety of our power towards this ritual. With all of that magical energy, it would take merely minutes to locate and track the location of the Void Base.

A few minutes after the ritual started, Notch said telepathically "Found her, but there is something strange about where she is... It is somewhere... Contained within nowhere" The Doctor confirmed the location, saying "It's the base within the void, we've got it. Sideline did you memorize the location?" Sideline nodded. Sideline looked at me, I smiled and said to everyone else "Let's got to war!" We all, again, focused our energy, locking in the location, getting ready to transport us all there.

Within seconds we all opened our eyes to see that we were inside a large hallway, standing in front of the TARDIS. I then held my hand up counting down with my fingers, saying "Three... Two... One" then a flash of light, revealing my group behind me. I turned around facing the teams, giving directions where to go. "Assassins, Yogscast, go set charges, and scout, be ready for orders when given. The rest of us know our teams, let's form up and move out. Setosorcerer, you lead the rest of the people who don't have teams. Got it... Let's move!" We all went off in different directions.

We were running down a large corridor, when suddenly a battalion of guards showed up. They were dressed in black projectile-proof vests and masks, they also had power packs that emanated both a purple and blue aura. Ethan and I both got into fighting position, powering up. Ethan took the first shot, he launched himself at the guards until a forcefield that also was giving off the colored aura rose up around them. I yelled to Ethan "Don't!" But Ethan refused to listen and proceeded to try to force his way through the forcefield. He managed to get part way through until the energy rejected him sending him flying backwards. I then took a shot at it. I dashed at the shield, I got up to it, and focused my power into my punch and also attempted to get through. Same as before, I had managed to get farther than Ethan, but the energy electrocuted me and sent me back a few steps. I formed the Admin Ark in my hand and again dashed at the forcefield. I stabbed my sword through it, shattering it into pieces. Once it was down, Aviator and Deadlox attacked the guards. Ethan looked at me and asked "Did you feel it?" I nodded "The energy... It is familiar". We all formed up again as we started to proceed down the hall.

We eventually entered a room that split up into three halls. Deadlox and Aviator went down one, Ethan and Toby went down another, while Sky and I went down the last one. As we were running down the hall Sky said to me "They are just like we were when we were buddies back in the day" I smiled "Almost mirror images" then out of nowhere an energy prison, again, powered by the same energy as before, circled us. I walked closer to the edge and closely examined the energy. I then had an idea, in my head I started to have rage inducing thoughts. The cloak started to form around my hand, as I moved it towards the wall of energy. My rage and the power cancelled each other out. I clenched my fist and said "This isn't normal energy... It's harmonically infused with my essence" then a hologram of that woman appeared. She was clapping as she said "Well done, I am impressed. You discovered that this is stitched with your energy as well as others. You must also know that you cannot escape" I laughed out loud as I shook my head "You have no idea" I snapped my fingers as a white ball of energy formed in my hand, I then crushed it as it enveloped my fist. "There is something you still don't know about" I simply punched the jail to shatter it. I smirked as the energy shattered like glass in front of me.

The woman smiled and said "You might as well give up, you are already too late" a screen popped up in the hallway, on it were Rarity and Vinyl both retrained, upright, to a wall. To the left of them, a man with his hand on a lever. The woman then said "Say goodbye" and disappeared, as the man pulled the lever. Vinyl and Rarity started screaming in pain, as if they were having the life sucked out of them. "No!" I yelled, as I heard their deafening screams and yells. Then the hall blocked itself off, trapping Sky and I in a box, watching them being tortured on screen.

An hour passed when I threw my hands down and said "I know I am not supposed to use this, unless in serious danger... But I think this counts" I slapped my hands together and concentrated my energy. My eyes opened, they were pure white. I walked up to the wall and said "For what is created, is also destroyed" the wall disintegrated into dust. We then continued running, even faster than before. Once we reached the end, Sky and I saw Aviator and Deadlox waiting, but Ethan and Toby were nowhere to be seen. We searched the tunnel they went down, but couldn't find a single trace of them. I then used the telepathic link to call in Tid55584 asking "Where is Gaara at this moment?" He replied "He disappeared". I stomped on the ground and radioed in Setosorcerer saying "Seto, your group needs meet up with my group ASAP, we've hit a slight problem". "Got it, what is your location?" I looked around the room and said "I am going to fire a low burst of sound from the bass cannon, you might be able to hear and follow the sound to us" I pulled out the bass cannon and turned down the setting to low and fired shots down each hallway. I thought to myself 'That should lead them right to us'.

It took a few minutes when I heard fas footsteps coming from one of the hallways. I yelled down the hallway "Seto! You there?" When I heard no reply, Sky, Aviator, Deadlox and I got into our fighting positions. A few seconds passed as the footsteps stopped. Then a blue light jetted out of the darkness of the hallway and impacted me, throwing me into the wall behind us. I got up and rubbed my head "Ow, that actually hurt" then the attackers revealed themselves. There were five robots powered by the power packs that had a mixture of Vinyl and Rarity's magic, and my kids' magic, and Tid's kid's magic stored inside. I looked at Sky and Deadlox "Take out the power packs, without them the robots are useless" They nodded. Sky then dashed at the first one, and bashed the container on its back. The concentrated magic contained within it then spilled upon him. Sky then fell to the ground in pain as the intense concentration was burning him. Deadlox carried Sky back over to us, Aviator and I then had a go at them. I smashed the pack of one, followed up by Aviator bringing his leg down upon the robot smashing it to pieces (or at least the top). We did this several more times, up until the last one was left. Aviator and I then made a combined attack, crushing it. We landed back and gave each other a high five. Aviator then said to me "Just remember who taught you how to fight physically".

We ran over to Sky, and knelt down right next to him. I checked him up, trying to find any injuries or other problems. To my surprise, I found nothing... Only an unusual level of gold contained within him. Sky suddenly leaded upwards saying "I feel amazing!" Sky helped himself up, but as he grabbed a ladder that was behind him, it suddenly turned to gold. Deadlox, Aviator and I backed up a few steps. After Sky stood up, I handed him an iron sword. Sky grabbed it from me, it again, turned to pure gold. I then said "Sky, it seems that now, every object you touch turns to gold" Sky observed his hands "Cool" he said. That is when Setosorcerer and his group arrived. I immediately told Seto the new developments, followed by "Sky, now has the Midas Touch it seems" Setosorcerer shook his head smiling "Its an easy fix..." He pulled out a pair of leather gloves and gave them to Sky. "Now he can control it" Seto said. I then saw Cupquake and said "Ethan, Toby, and Gaara have gone missing" She slapped me "And you didn't stop it?" I put my hands up "In my defense, I thought Ethan and Toby could handle themselves" Antvenom then blurted out "Than what are we waiting for, let's keep going instead of standing here".

We continued for about an hour, fighting off more guards, and robots as we went. Then we suddenly entered a large arena like room. On the opposite end of it stood a figure cloaked in extremely dark and evil aura. The cloak of dark energy was so concentrated it was visibly emanating from his body. But something about that entity was very familiar. Suddenly the person spoke "You seriously don't recognize me? Here let me give you a hint... I was the one that was removed from another. The Dark gift, that never should have happened". I shook my head "Doesn't ring a bell" the creature laughed "You really are dense. I am the dark creature that manifested within Vinyl. The one you had removed" I got into my fighting stance. "Now you remember, good, I still have to pay you back for abandoning me" it said. "Oh, and how do you plan to pull that off" I asked. It laughed hysterically "I'll show you, but be warned, I have been given power by these people, with the objective to destroy you, and if I succeed, I get to kill my mother too". I quickly looked back at Setosorcerer "Give me a boost will ya?" He nodded and loaned me some magic. The entity laughed "Still won't help you. I am going to kill Vinyl no matter what, doesn't that just enrage you?" I grinned saying "Oh yes, but even more than you can comprehend". It then asked me "I have felt rage my entire life, how can you have felt more than me?" I smiled "Because I am rage, and rage is me, I am the physical embodiment of that emotion!" As I yelled, a small burst of rage went out wards, causing him to back up slightly. He regained his posture "No matter, I am still going to kill you".  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: This is getting good, the bad guys have kidnapped three more power sources, plus, Vinyl and Rarity. Along with this Robert is about to face the dark spawn of Vinyl and an Anti-forces creature. And lastly Sky now has powers to turn things into gold. Ooh, I must keep writing *Takes out iPad and starts typing*

Doctor Whooves: He wanted me to say this in case of this happening *clears throat* follow this story if you want to keep up with all of the updates and new chapters that he puts out. And reviews are always accepted and are enticed. So keep reading for more... Epic awesomeness? This makes no sense!

Me: Just go with it.


	4. Taken (not the movie)

RAIM/MLP crossover special story arc

Chapter 4 - Taken

Me: This chapter will be looking at how Vinyl was kidnapped in the first place, and what happened...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

About the same time as the chapter "The Hunt Begins"...

(As Vinyl)

I had just gotten done making pasta for lunch, trying to pass the time while my husband was out, trying his hardest to track down our kids. After I turned off the stove and prepared to eat, I subconsciously started to serve four helpings of the food. When I noticed this, I broke down in tears, I couldn't stop thinking about the danger that my two babies could be in. Full of anger I ran out the door and screamed at the top of my lungs up into the air, then falling to my knees in tears, trying to rid myself of the pain and sorrow that was all pent up inside... But I knew better, I knew that no amount of expression could rid myself of all of the anger and sadness that I was feeling over Adam and Concordia being kidnapped. After a few minutes, I finally ran out of tears, and walked back inside of the house. After I had gotten done eating, I decided to go take a nap, thinking that this is one of the few ways if can cope in the current circumstances.

I awoke to the sound of the front door opening (the house was so empty and quiet you could hear a pin drop) thinking it was Robert returning from the Machine Imperium of Inquestria, I ran downstairs saying "Welcome home..." But I stopped noticing three men in the black uniforms that the people who kidnapped my kids, were wearing. As they noticed me, I immediately started running backwards, only to run into a tall woman, also dressed in uniform. She looked at me and said "Hello sweetie, you're coming with us" I attempted to call for help, but she continued "Attempting to get help will be a waste of time, no one can help you. We've frozen the time outside of this house". I put my phone away and asked "What do you want from me? You've already taken my son and daughter" the strange woman smiled "We have realized, that we need more power to accomplish our goal" The woman proceeded to put me in handcuffs as she told the other three men "Find the element, turn this place upside down if you have to". I then asked her "Who are you all anyway?" The woman then injected me with a tranquilizer as I slowly faded out of consciousness, she said to me "We are called... The Darkness".

I woke up again several hours later, to see that I was in a jail cell. I looked around, only to notice Rarity also captured and tranquilized. I went over to her and woke her up saying "Rarity, wake up!" She awoke startled saying "What, where am I?". I got her attention and she said "Oh, Vinyl, what is going on, where are we?". "We were kidnapped by the same people who took my kids, and yours. And I have no idea where we are". Then the woman from before showed up saying "Welcome to our base of operations, located within nowhere". I asked her forcefully "What have you done with my babies!". She replied "They are safe, no harm will come to them, just as long as you cooperate of coarse". I then demanded "What do you plan to do with us!". The woman replied "Nothing much, just use you both as bait for your husbands, and we will see what happens from there". Confused I asked "Wait, so you want them to find you?". She nodded "I have an elaborate trap set up for them, they won't know what they will be walking into". Then a man ran up to the woman and said "They have arrived". She nodded "Well it is time to get you two prepared". "Prepared for what?" Rarity asked. The cage opened as two guards walked in and escorted is away.

They took Rarity and I to a larger room, there were cords trailing from a wall that had restraints on it. Right next to that wall was a man at a lever that most likely activated everything. We were brought closer to the wall, being then restrained upon it. After being clamped on to the wall, Rarity and I struggled to escape, but the material that the restraints were made of were to tough to break through. A few minutes passed when suddenly, the man at the lever pulled it down, sending a wave of extreme pain throughout me. After a few seconds the pain got even worse, I couldn't resist it any longer, as I started screaming in excruciating pain. It was almost like I was being electrocuted by several hundred volts. As the pain continued, all I was thinking about was if my husband could save me in time.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: Well that ends this chapter... Wait... I just realized something. If this takes place in the void, and the void is outside reality... How am I controlling it? *Inception music*


End file.
